


Rematch dinner

by moodygoat



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hank and Garth are being dorks, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Titans, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodygoat/pseuds/moodygoat
Summary: At a dinner, Hank and Garth tell Gar and Rachel they always thought that they were dating. As for Dick and Kori, they have thought they had a thing for each other! A couple comes out, as well a couple of friends almost dies of laughter. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson/Garfield Logan, Garth/Donna Troy, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Rematch dinner

"No way, dude!" Jason's groan could be heard probably in the whole San Francisco. Standing up, he threw his controler on the couch where he was sitting just seconds before.

Next to the now laying controler was sitting Rachel, still clutching her's in her palms. Her experssion was saying more than a thousand words, the look of 'how in the hell' was very present on her face. The purple haired woman was gaping at the TV in front of her like if it just spoke to her. A chuckle could be heard from above, from Rose, who was sitting on the couch rest, to be exact.

Well, if anyone miraculously didn't hear Jason, everyone had heard Gar for sure. He shot up from the couch, his controler forgotten, and started to jump around the TV area, happily annoucing to everyone, that, (surprise, surprise) he had won. Conner just smiled softly, putting his controler down like an actual person, while Krypto raised his head to look at Gar.

"The hell's happening here?" the elevator opened to reveal Kori and Donna with a few bags. Oh yeah, the couch was all set up for at least a year. Snacks, blankets... everything you would need on... a movie night? A game night? Who knows what it will be, but it will be fun for sure. On the other side of the huge room, the kitchen, music was playing, with Dawn and Jericho shuffling around, making dinner. Donna chuckled, putting her bags down on one of the many kitchen counters.

Jason turned on his heels, pointing at Gar, with that pissed expression. "Rematch! You fucking cheater!" he screamed at the shapeshifter, who turned in his direction, still dancing. "Jason!" Dawn scolded the brunet from across the room. "But he cheated!" Robin argued, throwing his hands in the air. In front of him, Gar, was probably having the best time in his life. "Are you sure he cheated?" Donna raised her brow at the fuming young adult.

"Did I just hear the word 'rematch'?!" Garth yelled from the hallway, entering the room alongside Nightwing and Hawk. Probably after a workout and a nice shower. Hot stuff... A few sighs could be heard from the kitchen, and a laugh from Jericho. "What did I miss?" Hank asked, coming closer to the duo in the middle of the room. Dick leaned against a counter, watching the whole situation with his arms folded and an amused expression.

"He totally cheated!" Jason pointed at Gar again, who was still having the best time of all of the Titans. Garth gasped and placed his hand on his chest, turning to look at the green haired male with wide eyes. Hank, who's expression just changed to a 'did you just fuck my wife behind my back?' one, looked at Gar too. "What did you do, young man?"

"Conner!" Gar yelled happily, waiting for his teammate to explain how exactly they beat Raven and Robin. "He got a critical hit in." Conner stated calmly, standing from the couch. Lound 'ooooh's sounded, while Garth shook Gar, clutching the shapeshifter's shoulders. Jason put his face in his hands, sinking to the floor. "That's my boy!" Hawk ruffled the green haired male's hair, pushing down so hard that he had to bend.

Laughing Rose approached her boyfiend, helping him up. Rachel followed after her, still stunned. "How did you manage to pull that off?" she asked, blinking at Gar, who laughed. "Accept the defeat!" he boomed, throwing his hands up in the air, before high fiving Garth, Hank and Conner. "I'm gonna destroy you next time!" said Raven, with a hint of laughter in her voice, pointing at Beast Boy. He raised his brows, coming closer to her. They were staring straight into each other's eyes. "Oh, really, Rach?" he asked mockingly. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him even closer than before, he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Oh, you will see, _Rach_." she said lowly, causing Gar to gulp and his eyes to widen. She laughed stepping back and shaking her head. "We're totally gonna smash you two!" she said, louder. "Yeah, but that after dinner." Dawn chuckled. Hank focused on her, approaching her and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Aww, disgusting!" Garth clutched his chest, before stealing a quick kiss from his girlfriend too.

"Yeah, you may be having fun, but I'm starving here. Hmm, Jericho?" Kori mused, hopping off of the counter she was sitting on. Jericho was just walking away from the dinner table, and raised his head up to look at her, smiling brightly and nodding. "Well, kiddos! Dinner's ready!" the pink haired female clapped her hands at the adults as if they really were kids. The last one to follow was their leader; he pushed himself from the counter sighing. However, a content smile played on his lips while he took his seat at the head of the table.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Garth and Gar making fun of the whole world (especially Hank, Rachel and Jason), the woman part of the team talking away... But no... Something was off. Dick wasn't just sure of it, he knew it! But what?

However, just when he was about to let it go, Hank cleared his throat, gaining the whole team's attention. A few raised brows and 'hmm?'s could be heard around the long table. "When were you going to come out?" he focused his eyes on Gar. _Gar_. God damnit. Dick could feel his stomach drop. And by the looks of it, his boyfriend had no idea what the hell to do now.

You see, the two heroes started dating almost a year ago. Yet, only half of the team knew. The woman side of the team. Dawn will never forget the lost look on Beast Boy's face when he came to her almost a year ago now. Gar thought he was going to throw up when he came out to Rachel. He was so pale, Raven was afraid he would faint any second. So, they decided to take their time; no one wanted the shapeshifter to just faint out of fear in the middle of the conversation.

However, there are people you can't hide things from. You just can't, that's how the universe works. Grayson had the pleasure to grow up with one; Donna Troy. One morning she just came up to him and crossed her arms, with _that_ look. And in that moment, he knew there was no other option than telling her the truth. There was also Kori. Yeah... Those looks. And then there was also Jericho, who was giving him looks, but never confronted him about it.

They knew. Oh god. Oh my god. Blood left Beast Boy's face. He felt thousand things at once, but the feeling of the dinner he just stopped eating wanting to leave earlier was the worst. _Get yourself together_.

"Uhm, what...?" he said weakly, before clearing his throat. He felt his eyes start to burn. "Yeah, I mean, why didn't you tell us? I don't give a damn about that! You should be the one to understand." he answered shrugging, before leaning back in his chair. 

_Something about that sentence is weird_ , Rachel thought. She has to help Gar out! "What do you mean, Hank? The one to understand...?" she tilted her head. "Or you, Rachel! Why were you hiding your relationship?" Hawk turned his attention to Raven. Her jaw dropped.

Silence fell. No one knew what to say! That was obivously until Donna burst into laughter, followed by Kori and Dawn. Dick snorted and put his face in his hands. Gar, on the other hand, felt alive again, as if his heart started beating again.

"Wait, what? Me? And Gar?" Rachel laughed, pointing at herself. "Yeah, I mean it's obvious!" Hank gestured between both of them. "That laughter convinces me otherwise." Rose mused. On the other side of the table, Kori and Donna were pretending to wipe their tears. 

Then a loud and sharp gasp could be heard. Every single head at the table turned to no one else than Jericho. His eyes were wide and his mouth hang open. He was looking straight at no one else than their leader himself. He then turned to Dawn and signed something to her wildly. No one but Dove understood, but it didn't matter, because in a matter of seconds she was laughing.

She collected herself rather quickly though, and with a sigh and a smile playing on her lips she answered. "Yes, yes they are." she said while signing. He huffed, shaking his head, before leaning back in his chair, still shaking his head in disbelief. "Okay, now I'm confused..." Jason mused, earning a sound of agreement from Garth and Hank.

"Aw man, I already saw myself six feet under..." Gar shook his head, putting his face in his hands, huffing. Rachel laughed, patting him on the back. "So what, you're not together? I swear to god, it looked as if you were!" Garth raised his hands in the air. "We're best friends! I mean, look at her!" the shapeshifter argued, pointing his thumb at Rachel with raised brows and tilted head.

"Ah, excuse me?" Raven turned to him with a hand on her chest and raised brows. "Ah, excuse you?" Gar mimicked her teasingly. She hit his shoulder lightly, before they both laughed a little. "Wow, Hank and Garth strike again. Ten points for the both of you." Dick laughed. "Hey, I'm sure you thought the same thing!" Garth pointed at his leader with a fake frown.

"Hmm... No, I don't think I did." Nightwing leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head and that smug smirk on his face. "Yeah, says the one who fucks around with Kori behind our backs and thinks we don't know." Hank smirked at his leader, who's eyes were as wide as a coin. Kori, on the other hand, choked on her drink.

Both of them didn't know how to answer to that. I mean, how?! "Wha...?" Gar blinked. "Okay, if you tell us we're wrong then I don't know what I'll do." Garth crossed his arms with a fake frown. "You totally have a thing for eachother..." Hank mused, narrowing his eyes. Dick was blinking hard, trying to process what the hell have just been said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, boys, but no, we... don't." Kori chuckled. "Ah, fuck it!" Hank crossed his arms. Laughter erupted around the table. As awkward as this conversation could be, it wasn't really that awkward. They spend so much time around eachother, they don't mind it anymore.

"Hmm, but you wanna know what I'm sure of?" Jason mused, swallowing his food. "Oh, no thanks, I don't." his leader chuckled, picking at his food. "Okay then, I'm gonna tell you." Robin smirked. Rose snorted. "Oh god, here we go." Rachel rolled her eyes. Jason just fixed her with a glare to shut her up.

"You," he pointed at Gar using his fork. Gar turned to him, sipping his drink. "are totally dating someone, but you don't want to tell us." Jason made little circles with his fork in the air, looking at the shapeshifter with narrowed eyes. Gar, on the other hand, probably intended to gasp, but, well... he was drinking something. He started to choke on his water.

Rachel's eyes widened, and she took the glass from her friend's hand, patting him on the back, chuckling softly. Gar gasped, his eyes wide. "Damn, why do you hate me so much?" he groaned, causing Dick to chuckle softly. The green haired male turned to glare at him playfully. 

The leader rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't kill Gar, okay?" he raised his brows at the male part of the team, a smirk playing on his lips. "If he cheats again, then that request may-" Jason started, but got cut off. "I did not cheat!" Gar said louder, pointing at him. "How do you even cheat in that game?!" the green haired male raised his hands in the air.

"I should be the one to ask!" Jason retorted. "Oh, I'm so watching the remach." Garth shook his head. A chuckle sounded from Jericho. "You're so dead, Todd." said Gar, leaning back in his chair, shaking his head. "Ahh, and to think you guys are the Titans..." Kori sighed with a smile, emphasizing the word 'the'. 

Gar started picking at his food again. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach hasn't vanished; it was still here. Their leader noticed it, and send the shapeshifter a worried glance. Gar answered him with a nervous smile, before turning back to his food. He felt like just going to his room and hiding under the covers forever.

They're slowly starting to realize... But what if they wouldn't act the same around him anymore? This thought scares the shit out of him. And that's also the reason he decided not to come out yet. Dick didn't press on him; as long as the shapeshifter's happy, he's happy too.

Gar frowned softly. On the other hand, why would they even care who he was dating? Hank said himself... Ugh, so selfish! What about Dick? He doesn't want his leader to be treated diffrenty too... Ghh, it's so difficult! Why is life this way?

A finger snapped in front of his eyes, snapping him out of his thoughts. He was met with a few worried faces on the opposite side of the table. "Uhh, sorry, just kinda spaced out a little bit..." he smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck with an apologetic expression. Donna raised her brow at him.

"You still haven't answered my question." Jason pointed out with his mouth full. "Jason, drop it..." Dick sighed. Maybe it's time? What's the point of hiding something from them? They are a family after all... Okay. That's it. Just don't throw up, Gar... 

The shapeshifter sighed loudly. 'I don't care about who you are dating, Gar!' ... 'That changes nothing between us, right?' ... 'As long as you're happy, I'm happy too!' A smile found it's way to his lips. Fuck it.

"Yes. Yes, I am, is that the answer you were looking for?" Gar said with new confidence and that challenging look in his eyes. A few proud smiles appeared around the table. Rose gasped. "Gar... I really don't want to push you, but who is it? I have a bet with Jason..." she smiled sheepishly.

The shapeshifter's eyes widened. "You... what is the bet about?" he asked hesitantly. "Uhm... about who... you know, about who you are dating. Gender, I mean... The looser has to serve the winner for a whole month, and I just really want to have a servant!" she answered. Gar narrowed his eyes, thinking.

"You know... I like the thought of Jason serving you for the whole month..." he mused with a smirk. "Me too, actually." Rachel laughed from beside him. Rose and Jason were almost jumping on their seats, with this expectant look in their eyes. 

Gar looked down at his hands. Damnit! Why is it so hard? Just say the name. _God damnit, don't throw up_... He gulped. It's now or never, Gar. You're ready to do this, you're a grown ass man! _Shit, I need help_ , he thought. He casted a quick glance that said 'what the fuck is happening, help me out, dude' at Dick.

His leader answered with a 'are you sure you wanna to do this, bro' one. Gar looked back at his hands and nodded. Okay. This is it. Nightwing sighed. "We're dating." 

A second of silence. Only a second though, before Rose jumped out of her seat, screaming. "Yes! In your face!" she pointed at her boyfriend. "Dude! I'm loosing everything today! I'm gonna kill you, Gar!" Jason groaned, putting his face in his hands, while his girlfriend was having a winner dance.

Rachel started to laugh at Jason. "Taste the defeat!" she laughed at Robin. "Dude, you're supposed to be on my side!" he raised his hands. "Don't 'dude' me." Raven pointed at him. "You're so sharing, Rose." Gar mumbled. "Yeah, yeah, Tiger Boy." she sat down. "I can't believe it." she shook her head, smirking widely.

Hank sat with his mouth hung open for the whole time, processing. Dawn chuckled and pat him on the back. "Bro..." he leaned back in his chair to stare up at the celling. He put his hand on his forehead. "Man, aren't we shitty at reading people." Garth mumbled, shaking his head and staring ahead blankly. Donna laughed at her boyfriend.

"I'd say you're really shitty." Dick nodded, chuckling. Garth gasped and opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel beat him to it. "You know who's not shitty?" she said with a smug smirk playing on her lips. "The women of the Titans of course. And why is that?" she raised her brows. "Because they knew. Because they know everything." she said slowly, shaking her head, leaning forward.

"Wait, wha--?" Jason's head snapped up. "You knew?!" Garth and Hank said in the same time, looking at their girlfriends. "Of course, we know everything." Dawn shrugged while smiling, as if she was stating something as obvious as earth being round. Donna chuckled. "I just- Me and Grayson? Seriously?" Kori asked, amused. She shook her head and looked at her plate.

"Sorry, Kori." Garth smiled sheepishly. "Oh no, totally no problem." Dick raised his hands in the air, shaking his head. Garth rolled his eyes. "Maan, for how long?" Hank rejoined the conversation, leaning forward, looking at Gar.

"Uhh..." the shapeshifter started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Almost a year, actually..." he flashed a nervous smile at Hawk, who's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his skull. "Dude! How the hell did you manage to hide it for so long?!" Garth mused.

"Mister fucking Nightwing." Jason shook his head at his leader, who just smirked in return. "Jason!" Dawn scolded him again. Laughter erupted. Robin shook his head with a smirk. Gar sighed with a slight smile, looking down. 

"So, who's up for the rematch?" Garth broke the silence. "You're so dead, Robin." Beast Boy smirked, emphasizing the word 'Robin', while shaking his head.

"Go fuck yourself, Tiger Boy! Or you know what? Better idea. Mister Nightwing can--" Jason started, but got cut off.

"Jason!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to the movie night and a little pillow talk between Nightwing and Beast Boy.

Awkwardness. As awkward as it could be, it surprisingly wasn't. The Titans family didn't keep secrets from eachother anymore. Nothing at all. Normally, if anyone did, they would have been lectured about trust and family things... Yada, yada, yada...

Keeping something from them wasn't even really possible; they were living together after all. And it defenitely wasn't necessary; they were understanding, caring... They were a family, they didn't judge each other. Through the time a bond has been formed, a bond that cannot be broken.

They were, indeed, not judging and very understanding. They didn't judge Dick and Gar for being in love, as well as they understood why they hid the fact that they were together. And, as awkward as the conversation could be (especially with Hank, who literally said that Nightwing and Starfire were 'fucking behind their backs), it was not.

It's like that relationship where you can offend and annoy the other person to no end, but all they do is just laugh with you. Because they know that you do it only to bring joy. 

Gar was terrified of telling the team. He was scared of rejection, of different treating... He certainly did not want that, not for him or his boyfriend! 

But on the other hand, keeping anything from them felt so... wrong. He really wanted them to know! But it was just so hard... That crushing feeling turning into a palm only to squeeze your throat, so that no words leave your shaking body.

Well, that's when Gar got a little lucky, he had Dick with him. He didn't have to say the words, and honestly, he thought it was better, because, he was sure if it wasn't for his boyfriend, his team would've never found out.

It's quite funny, honestly; them, being together. Two opposites, but they complete and balance eachother out. When Dick is grumpy about something, Gar will act like the cat that follows you and annoys you to no end, but in the end, makes you laugh and lifts your spirits. 

When Nightwing would loose himself in work, Beast Boy would bring him back, literally dragging him away from the desk. And when Gar would fall asleep in the control room, Dick would carry him to his bedroom.

The line, where darkness meets the light. The scar where roughness meets gentleness. Gar would bring out the joyful kid Nightwing drowned in the sea of the cruel world. Dick would be the one who got to see the always childlish and big eyed soul's light fade, even if just for a moment.

The little things, like the oblivious smiles and knowing looks. Like the gentle and caring touches and comforting hugs. Like the times alone, even if on the couch in front of the TV. 

It was obviously dangerous; the number of people wanting to get under Nightwing's skin was increasing. It made Dick question the safety of _his_ shapeshifter. But, Gar wasn't defenceless, no. He could protect himself just fine, thank you very much.

And yes, that was actually true. Beast Boy wasn't someone you should understimate, he was getting better and better everyday. So, after a few long talks and a lot of reassurings, they figured that no one will get to decide about their life and happiness.

So yeah, they were pretty much together and even more in love.

"No! No, no, no! No way in hell!" screamed Jason, standing in front of the TV. Ah yes, he and Rachel lost to Gar and Conner. Again. The whole team decided to stick around after that spectacular dinner, only to see who will win. The mix of laughter, clapping and 'ooof's filled the air.

"How in the hell did you just--?" asked Rachel, after the team quieted down a little bit. She was still gaping at the TV's screen, before groaning and leaning back on the couch, resting her head on it's back.

Gar smiled so brigtly, that his face blinded everyone for a second, before high fiving his partner in crime, Conner, who's smile wasn't really that different from the green haired male's one. Hank, who was sitting on the couch rest, sunk down onto the couch between them, ruffling their hair and pushing down so hard that the boys had to bend down.

"Oh no, no, no, you're so not getting away with this, Logan!" Jason pointed his finger at Gar. But all he got in response was Beast Boy blowing kisses at him. "Nerds." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms and looking at her friends with a fake frown shading her face. "Ohh, you totally love us!" Gar laughed, patting Conner on the back. The other boy just smiled.

"Sweet! What're we watching today?" The green haired boy asked, plopping down onto the couch, throwing himself at his raven haired friend carelessly. While Rachel struggled against him laughing, an also laughing Rose placed herself onto Gar, crushing Raven even more.

"Ohh, no! Get off of me, fat-asses!" the dark haired girl groaned from beneath her friends. Jason pulled Rose off of Gar, chuckling. The couple sat adjusted on the couch, cuddling. On the other hand, the green haired boy snuggled in between Rachel's legs, laying on her stomach, with his head on his elbow, facing the TV. 

"Mmm, yeah, I like that." he let out that content sigh, and giggled when the girl he was laying on hit him on the head. That didn't stop her from from wrapping her arms around her best friend, tough.

"Okay, this is unfair!" Hank said, stepping in front the TV, waving his hands at Beast Boy and Ravel. "Oh boy, here we go..." Donna chuckled. Their leader watched his teammates from a distance, leaned back against _something_ , his arms crossed and a content smirk on his face, _as always_.

Gar groaned and closed his eyes, clearly not wanting to deal with Hank and Garth right now. "Come on, spill some beans!" Garth showed off his teeth, sitting on the edge of the coffe table. Beast Boy's eyes snapped open with a glint of unnatural green for a brief second. 

He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows. "Fuck off, will ya?" he frowned. "Ooh, do not pull out that card on me!" Hank pointed his index finger on him. Gar's answer consisted of narrowed eyes and stuck out tongue. Hawk crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Beast Boy plopped back down onto Raven, receiving a 'oof' from her. He huffed. "I swear to God, you're giving me a headache." he muttered. Rose chuckled and kicked him in the legs. "Hey Tiger Boy, what're we watching?"

"I don't care, imma sleep." he mumbled back, embracing Rachel in a bone crushing hug. Jason hummed, looking around the room, confused. "What are you guys still doing here?" he mused with his brow risen.

From behind them, a heavy sigh could be heard. Their leader pushed himself, walking over to them. He shook his head at the young adults, before dugging his hand into the bowl of popcorn that was standing on the table among chips and other 'food'.

He crossed his arms _again_ , focusing his gaze on Gar, watching him with an amused expression. He shook his head. "Stop doing that." Beast Boy groaned, to wich his leader only chuckled.

"I'm going back to work." Nightwing sighed. By that time the two best friends had already sat up, and Gar was emptying one of the popcorn bowls, well, that was, of course, before Rachel snatched it out of his hands, placing it back on the table.

The green haired boy pouted at his best friend for a second, before directing his gaze back to his leader. _And boyfriend_. "Oh, okay." he nodded. They made eye contact. Dick huffed, smirking slyly. Gar blinked in confusion, as Nightwing approached him, leaned down and--

 _kissed him_. Oh, yeah, why not. It was just a peck, but clearly enough to freeze Beast Boy in place. "What, cat got your tongue?" he winked, before taking some more popcorn and turning to leave the room without a care in the world, as if nothing just happened. Lovely. 

Gar made big eyes, opening and closing his mouth. Well, that was unexpected to say at least. Yeah, Jason is totally not letting that go. "Hey, Grayson!" Donna shouted after him. She was standing between Dawn and Kori behind the couch, leaning on her elbows against the couch rest. The Titans' leader stopped in his tracks, turning to look over his shoulder. "Yeah, Troy?"

"Why don't you stay with us to watch a movie or two, hmm?" she smirked. Nightwing threw his head back, chuckling. "Are you asking me or making a statement?" he smirked. Kori hummed while pushing herself away from the couch and approached her leader. When she finally stood in front him, she tilted her head.

Starfire took Nightwing's hand in her's and led him to the couch. "You can't work all the time, you know?" Dawn mused, making herself comfortable on one of the armchairs that she was occupying now. "Yeah, with you around I most certainly won't." the Boy Wonder chuckled a little.

"That's kinda the point, buddy." Hank chuckled, shuffling with a blanket, suddenly sitting next to his other half. "Okay, why all of sudden-" Kori pushed Dick down onto the couch, before taking place on the floor, in front of the couch, "-you all care so much, hmm?"

Dawn sighed. "You know, honestly..." she started seriously, looking at her teammates, "I feel like as much as we've been growing closer as teammates--" Jason murmured a faint 'sappy' in Rose's ear, "we should also grow closer as... you know, family." 

Rachel, who was now sitting cross-legged between Jason with Rose cuddled together on the left, and Dick with Gar, who were just sitting next to eachother, hummed and nodded in agreement. "So, why not a movie night?" Dove shrugged.

"Gosh, that is so sappy." Jason mused emphasizing the word 'so', while shaking his head. Dick snorted. "Hey, you get me, right?" Robin raised his hand at Nightwing. "Can't say I do." The leader shook his head with a smirk. "Yeah, whatever you say for the ladies, man." Came the response, wich earned a quiet sound of agreement from the Boy Wonder.

"Thank you very much, Jason." Dawn shook her head at the brunet. She was smiling nonetheless. Robin smiled sweetly at her. Jericho was laughing throught the whole conversation from where he sat on a bundle of cushions and blankets on the floor in front of the TV, next to Conner. 

Rachel looked around and raised her brows. One couple on the right, as well as one on the left. She slid off of the couch, sitting next to Kori, shaking her head. Her pink haired friend chuckled a little, before snaking her arm around her dark haired friend's shoulder and brought her closer to herself. 

"Well, that's something new." Gar mused, looking around the room. Rose and Jason was the usual, as well as Rachel and Conner, usually Jericho too. Hank and Garth were not a really rare sight either, but the girls? Kori? Maybe. But Dawn and Donna? Unusual. Not to mention their workaholic leader... wow. Just wow.

"Right, you caught up with us yet?" Rachel directed the question at Rose and Jason, hitting Gar in the knee with the back of her hand lightly. "Not yet, sorry. One episode left." the light haired girl smiled at Raven apologetically. "Aw, dude, I swear to whatever, we're not gonna wait for you forever." Gar leaned back on the couch, before smirking. "Damn, the ryhmes." he muttered.

"Right!" Kori clasped her hands together. But before she could continue, Hank spoke. "What're we watching?"  
  


After solid ten minutes of Ravager, Robin, Raven, Aqualad, Hawk and Jericho arguing over a few movies, they had finally settled. Usually, they don't argue, but today, well... today's obviously different. Not only the rest of the team was there, but... Beast Boy was awfully quiet. And usually, he was the one to make the final decision. But hey, that day was unusual.

The film wasn't on for even ten minutes, but Gar has already wanted to leave. The sinking feeling in his gut... He couldn't get comfortable... Ugh, god damnit! He can't even focus on the screen! The green haired boy started fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

But then, a bigger and slightly scarred hand has caught his. Beast Boy's eyes widened a little, before he looked up at the owner of the hand. Nightwing was smiling worriedly down at him. The brunet gave him a questioning look.

Gar looked down and thought for a while. Was he avoiding something? Yeah, probably. Unconsiously, but still. But what? He sighed softly. He was... stiff about the idea of the team knowing about his... relationship with his leader. And now that they know? It feels... weird.

But then a realization hit him. Or a few, maybe. As much as it 'hurt' to admit it, he was just... shy about it. He clenched his jaw. Of course, he was still kind of afraid of rejection, but honestly... What rejection? The team didn't make it look as if it was a big deal. It sure was for him, but... they just... they didn't care.

Not in a bad way, of course! 'As long as you're happy, I'm happy too.' He smiled at the words ringing in his head. Yeah, that's it. Dick doesn't seem to mind being affectionate in front of the team, hell, he even told Gar himself that he didn't! So... it's okay. _They aren't going to hate you. You will still be you_.

He looked up at his boyfriend again, who was waiting patiently. Beast Boy smiled back at Nightwing, before snuggling close to him. The brunet smiled knowingly, wrapping his arms around his beloved.

Soon after that, the green haired boy was sitting in the brunet's lap, leaning his head against his shoulder. Boy Wonder chuckled quietly and kissed his head.   
  


Gar opened his eyes a little while catching a hand that was on his cheek a few seconds ago. "Stay." he murmured, his voice hoarse and barely audible. The owner of the hand sighed with a smile, before crawling into bed beside him and kissing his forehead.

Gar turned to Dick, facing him. It was pitch black, yet they were staring at eachother. He felt a hand caressing his cheek again, and he nuzzled into it with a pleased sound. "You okay?" he heard his boyfriend ask while brushing a few strands of hair off of his face.

"Yeah, actually... Kinda better than fine." he shifted closer. Gar could hear a soft 'hmm?' encouraging him to talk. "It feels good to--" Beast Boy shifted to lay his head on Nightwing's chest, "-finally get it off of my chest, you know?"

"It does." Dick agreed, nodding slightly. "I was afraid they might treat me diffrently... treat _us_ diffrently. But they didn't." Gar smiled, tracing little circles on the brunet's chest. "You don't have to worry about that. They love and adore you, and as long as you're happy, they're happy too." Beast Boy could feel little circles being traced on his lower back.

"I am happy." Gar closed his eyes, hugging his boyfriend tigtly. "I am too." he could hear the brunet sigh. "Especially about those threats I will get from them," Dick chuckled, "I swear to God, if you hurt him!" he mimicked Hank, making the smaller from the two of them giggle.

"Oh, and by the way, don't expect Jason to go easy on you." Nightwing chuckled and Gar groaned. "Yeah, he won't go easy on you either, so don't be so happy, mister." he hit the brunet lightly. Dick kissed his head.

A comfortable silence stretched between the two lovers. Gar wasn't sure when he fell asleep earlier; he woke up already in bed. Dick carried him there. This day has been exhausting. Who knew a simple conversation could drain you from all of your energy so easily?

Well, nevermind. "Thanks." Beast Boy whispered. "For being here." he added. He felt a nose nuzzling into his hair. "Always."

And just as he was about to welcome the land of unconsious, he heard a quiet "I love you.".

He mumbled a reply half asleep.

"Love ya too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/marudnakoza)  
> (a lot of fandoms and ships situations going on there!)
> 
> see ya!


End file.
